


Britpop

by Liv_Loves_Everyone



Category: Music RPF, pulp rpf
Genre: Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Bands, Britpop, Drabble, Is this a drabble?, Music, My opinions, Pulp, blur - Freeform, british music, hey idk, poetic???, this is not a fanfic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Loves_Everyone/pseuds/Liv_Loves_Everyone
Summary: Uhhh a sort of rant thing about why I love this genre of music and how it changes my perception of being British. My opinions so don't get pissy, also this isn't a fic and it's literally half a page on a word document so please read it it won't take long lol





	Britpop

The thing I love about bands like Blur and Pulp and Arctic Monkeys is that any working-class brit born after a certain point in time can listen to a song like ‘Mile end’, or ‘Common people’, or ‘A certain romance’ and think “Shit. They get me. That’s exactly what it’s like.”

We don’t wanna listen to songs about being a teenager written by some American in their twenties with a 3 million dollar net worth living in a penthouse apartment in LA. I want to listen to songs written by some guy who grew up as a nobody in Doncaster or Coventry or a village in the middle of fucking Northamptonshire, not some poncy prat who grew up drinking champagne at dinner and going to garden parties at the weekend. I want to listen to someone who has the shared experience of getting into bar fights, and going to your friends’ gigs in tiny bars you’re not technically allowed in, and waiting outside a shop in the rain for your mate to buy some chewing gum and monster. Someone who went to a shitty high school like mine and inspired me to cover my blazer in pin badges or put coloured laces in your shoes. The kind of person you wouldn't be surprised to see in a nineties revival of 'the young ones'.

Even if the place you grew up in wasn’t quite that rough, even if you were too good to get into the fight or get the fake id or be involved in the fireworks being thrown at cars or stick your fingers up as you went past the police station on the bus, everyone knows someone who did, or wished they’d done it themself.

It makes me proud to be British, even though it’s a fucked up country and there’s shitty people and shitty laws and corrupt governments, because we decided that we were gonna make something out of it and make it our own. It gives us a sense of community and belonging, even if we never quite fit into it when it was happening.


End file.
